1. Field
Exemplary implementations of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device with an air gap and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a semiconductor device may include, for example, conductive structures formed with insulating a material provided therebetween. With an increase in the of integration of semiconductor devices, a distance between the conductive structures has gradually decreased. Accordingly, parasitic capacitance between the conductive structures has increased. With the increase of parasitic capacitance, an operation speed of the semiconductor device is degraded.
In order to reduce parasitic capacitance, the dielectric constant of the insulating a material is reduced. However, there is a limitation in reducing parasitic capacitance since the insulating a material have a relatively high dielectric constant.